Piuma di Amore
by Keetra
Summary: 1 shot! Mokona can't visit anymore worlds! When Sakura has a choice a choice to make, will a new friend be able to help her? Or will Syaoran have to witness his love suffer more pain? SS


Piuma di Amore

_By: Keetra_

**Keetra**: Hey! Short one-shot which is odd for me. It got in my head and would not leave. At least it was just a one chapter this time and not another 20-chapter story. : P Anyways, S+S fluff. Sorry yaoi fans. I love Kuro + Fye, but I aint good at writing it. First Tsubasa fiction so please forgive if Fye and Kurorin are out of character. I do not know them very well, and redid their quotes so many times before saying "It's close enough! I want to post it already!": P WARNING: written at 1am. So, it may not be my best work ever, but I shall try. I am not going to use a lot of Japanese either, if I can avoid it. Too tired to spell them right. Lol!

**Disclaimer**: CLAMP own Tsubasa Chronicles. I own my rights as a fan writer. Get it, got it, done. Happy?

Set in no specific time frame. I have not watched everything.

* * *

The transportation orb bulged down from the sky and burst as it touched the solid ground as if they did not belong together. In its wake lay our five familiar travelers in their usual sprawled landing. Well, all except Mokona, of course.

"My, My. I don't think I'll get used to this part." Fye commented as he picked himself from his uncomfortable position.

Syaoran nodded agreement then looked around, becoming worried.

"Princess?"

"Over here." Sakura's head peaked out from the top of an awning covering the nearby door. "I ran into this before we got to the ground."

Syaoran laughed slightly at this, before climbing up some boxes stacked next to the doorway. Gently, he lifted Sakura from the awning and lowered her to the ground.

"You really like to end up in high places, Princess." Syaoran joked lightly with her, remembering Sakura showing him lots of her hiding places that were high up.

"Mhm." Sakura flashed him one of her smiles, making Syaoran's heart skip a beat. "It's like I'm flying!"

Syaoran is shocked for a moment by these words. They were the same ones she used years ago, when he had said the same thing to her. For the briefest of moments, Syaoran's face mirrored his inner pain as he recalled that Sakura would never remember telling him that. It was another memory that was in his heart alone. One he could never again share with her.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura's smile vanished, replaced by a look of worry. Syaoran didn't like to see that look on Sakura's face. He didn't like for her to worry. Syaoran tried to think of what to say to make her smile again.

"Ah! You're finally here!"

The group's attention is diverted to the woman that approaches them from around the corner of the house. She is about the same height as Fye, though her body has more build. Her skin is lightly tanned, a feature that her dark blue halter top and brown shorts accented as well as showing her every curve with their tightness, especially her slightly enlarged abdomen area. Her blue eyes, squinted slightly as she smiled at them, her chocolate brown hair slightly hid her face as she bowed.

"And who are you?" Kurogane challenged, his voice gruff with his impatience. This was not the world he wanted either.

"Mokona knows who she is!" Mokona announced, hopping over to the woman. "Mokona saw you when Mokona was given to Fuko. You're Fika, Yuuko's twin sister!"

The travelers stand in shock, staring at Fika. The resemblance between her and the Dimension witch was slight, but it was undeniably there if one were purposely looking.

Fika slowly shook her head.

"No Mokona. Yuuko is my sister, but we are not twins. I am older by almost a year." Mokona pouted, realizing his mistake. "It's alright. It's been a long time since we met so briefly. I'm surprised you remembered me."

Mokona smiled again.

"Mokona never forgives the face of a friend! Or their names either!"

Fika grinned.

"You're a good friend, Mokona. I left the day after you came."

Mokona nodded.

"Mokona missed you, Fika."

"I'm sorry, Mokona. I knew we'd meet again, so I could not say goodbye."

"You knew?" Mokona is genuinely shocked at this.

"Yes." Fika nodded, "You were created to bring them to different worlds. I've been waiting ever since then. We had no way of knowing how many worlds you would need to travel to." Fika was walking as she spoke. She now stood before Sakura and looked closely at her. "Neither Yuuko, your creator, nor I could predict how many feathers were within this girls heart. We also could not know how many worlds you would go to that had no feather within them. So, with that knowledge, I was sent to another world to wait. Mokona, you are only able to visit so many worlds with your power. We implanted you subconscious to sense when you had only one jump left. If the feathers were not all found and returned, the jump would bring you here to me."

"Why did we need to come here? Why not back to the Dimension Witch." Fye asked, looking curious.

Fika gave him a patient look.

"While my sister is powerful, her power is limited to wishes. You would have to wish for the ability to go to more worlds and, consequently, give up something else close to you. However, on this world, magical abilities are replenished in full. Fuko and I use it all the time. By simply spending the night on this world, your power returns. We decided it would be better this way." Fika looked at everyone watching her. While Fye and Syaoran were listening intently, Kurogane was looking around, purposefully acting as though they were not there. Her eyes snap back as Sakura's head droops slightly and jerks back up as she struggles to stay awake. "Ah! Sorry! You're all tired form your trip and here I am babbling away. Where are my manners? Come in, come in. lets get you out of the heat and those heavy clothes and into something more appropriate for this climate!"

Everyone looked grateful for that as they followed Fika inside. Their heavy clothes and thick cloaks were not made for the desert.

* * *

Syaoran sighed as he finished tucking in the shirt. It was a light green t-shirt with a single white stripe down the side. The shorts were made of a light material and were a darker green. Brown leather sandals were strapped to his feet.

"Ah, that's better."

Syaoran turned to Fye, who was dressed similarly but with white shirt and sky blue shorts.

"Yes, it is. It would have been too hot here even without our cloaks on." Syaoran replied with a smile.

"We're lucky that Fika-san had clothes that fit us," Fye commented.

"There's no such thing as luck for that." Fika said as she walked through the open door. She had changed clothes again. She wore a tube top now of a light lavender with slightly darker capris. "We knew you would come, so we brought clothes for you. Luck played no part in it."

"Then you believe in luck, Fika-san?" Fye asked her. "I thought there were no coincidences."

"There aren't. However, I've found that there is a difference between luck and what is called coincidence." Fika smiled. "Come, there are cold drinks and fruit for you in the kitchen."

Syaoran and Fye followed her to the kitchen. Sakura was waiting there, carefully pouring juice into six different cups spread out on the table. Syaoran paused at the entryway, stunned by her aura. She wore a light green yukata kimono that had trails of cherry blossom petals that seem to float everywhere on it. It was tied tightly with a thin white obi. On her feet were white light sandals.

"Have some juice, everyone!" Sakura invited her friends. "It's cold and very tasty!"

"Mhm, sounds good to me. Thank you, Sakura-san. Coming, Syaoran-kun?" Fye asked him.

"Y-yeah." Syaoran snapped out of his trance and walked over to the table. He grasped one of the glasses and took a sip of the dark red juice. The taste was incredible; tangy yet sweet as well and its coldness enticed Syaoran to hurriedly drink the rest of the glass. He set the glass down and picked up one of the red fruits in the large bowl. It had the same juice as was in the drink, its texture was soft and seemed to evaporate in his mouth.

"They're good right, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said, taking a piece of the fruit for herself.

"Yes." Syaoran said as he grabbed another piece. "P-princess. Y-your dress. Um, it's very pretty."

"Really? Thank you, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said, giving him a happy smile. Syaoran smiled back, happy to see her smile again.

"Fika-san, where do you get these fruits? They wouldn't be grown here, it's too hot." Fye asked her, taking yet another piece of the fruit as he drank a sip of the juice. The pitcher, which had been full only a few moments ago, was now almost empty.

"Actually, I do grown them here." Everyone stared at Fika, disbelieving. "Come, I'll show you." Fika left the table and led them through the kitchen to a large screen door. On the other side was something they had not expected to see. There were trees! Tall, healthy trees were growing in grass. Hanging from the trees were large spheres of the fruit they had seen on the table. The trio of disbelievers were lost for words.

"I come here a lot when I want to be alone in my thoughts; this world's aura is very soothing. However, I did not like that there was nothing growing; the world seemed so dead. Therefore, I tapped into the world's aura and used it to make this area fertile. I planted the grass and the small trees and had them feed upon the magic of this world instead of water. The trees grew and the fruit is so unique, like a mix between a passion fruit and a grapefruit." Fika closed her eyes and sighed deep. "It took a long time but I am very proud of it. It grows on its own now; I don't have to look after it anymore. I feel like I've added life to this world."

"You did." Sakura said, her voice sounding from a half-trance. "They are happy to be here." She walked over and leaned her head against one of the trees, as if listening to something it whispered to her. "They love this world and are happy to give it life."

Now it is Fika's turn to be taken aback as Sakura's words reached her. Nevertheless, she quickly shook that off and smiled at the girl.

"Thank you so much, Sakura. You have no idea how happy you have made me."

Sakura flashed an understanding smile then walked further into the trees.

"Nice to know someone's finding this world fascinating." A grumpy voice commented from nearby.

"Kurogane-san," Syaoran said, spotting him sitting at the bas of a tree not far away. He was wearing his original clothes with no shirt on since the clothes Fika had for him were too small and he didn't like them anyways.

"Kuro-puu needs to play with Mokona! Then he won't be as gloomy!" Mokona said, leaning down from a branch over Kurogane's head.

"Stop calling me those cutesy names." Kurogane said, more of habit than expecting Mokona to actually do so.

"Aw, Kurorin won't relax and enjoy the scenery again?" Fye teased as he walked over to them.

The three quickly entered one of their usual banters. Fika listened for a while then turned to Syaoran, who had been watching Sakura and ignoring his other companions, as she wandered through the trees, stopping at some and listening to their whispers.

"She's a special girl isn't she?" Fika asked him quietly.

"Yes," Syaoran replied with a smile, "she is."

"Poor thing, to lose all her memories so suddenly. That is never easy. Her price must have been a heavy one. To regain the memories of your life is not an easy wish to grant, so the price is not easy to give." Fika commented carefully, looking with pity on the girl.

Syaoran said nothing, only nodded.

"May I ask what it was? What my sister asked her to give in exchange?"

Syaoran was silent for a second, a pained look on his face, before he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Her memories of me. Sakura will remember more with every feather I find and give her, but she will never see me in them. I know she wants to, but she never will."

"That was your price as well, wasn't it? Your friendship with Sakura would change. It will be hard, remembering a Sakura she cannot remember."

Syaoran nodded, still watching his friend. Fika gave him a moment of respectful silence.

"The choice must have been hard for her. You were obviously very close. Her feelings remember even if her mind does not. It must have been hard for her to choose to end a friendship she held so dear."

"She didn't choose it."

"What?!" Fika turned to him, startled and surprised.

"Sakura was almost dead when we saw the Dimension Witch. I…. I made the choice for her." Syaoran told her, turning his face away from her.

"Really…" Fika commented, looking at Syaoran for a second then turning her gaze back to the arguing trio. They had gotten Kurogane up somehow and he was now chasing the two through the trees. She smiled at their antics, but something in her mind was bugging her.

"Fika-san," Sakura's voice called, snapping her out of her thoughts and she turned back to her. Sakura held up two of the fruit spheres. "Should I bring these inside? We're almost out of the juice and those three will be thirsty after all their running."

Fika smiled at her.

"Good idea. Let's bring them inside and I can show you two how easy it is to make the juice."

"Sure!" Sakura grinned and Syaoran nodded.

The three walked back inside, leaving the other three to their chase.

* * *

Later that night, everyone retired back to bed after a filling dinner of different cold foods from many different worlds, though everyone still enjoyed the new fruit that seemed to never end, as well as the juice. Several hours afterwards, the only one awake was Syaoran, who for some reason could not tune out Mokona's loud snores. Finally, he admitted defeat and walked silently out of the bedroom he shared with Fye, Kurogane and Mokona to go back to the area with all of the trees. As soon as he stepped through the door, all sound from inside seemed to disappear and Syaoran let out a deep breath he did not know he was holding. Finding a comfortable spot at the base of a nearby tree, he sat down and wondered what he could do now.

"Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran's head snapped up to see Fika climbing down from the branches of a tree farther in.

"Sorry, did I interrupt your thoughts?" she asked as she reached the ground and started walking towards him.

Syaoran shook head.

"I was just getting away from Mokona's snoring. He never snored on any of the other worlds," Syaoran commented.

"He's sleeping deeper here. He'll need to if he's to get back all his powers." Fika explained, sitting down next to Syaoran.

"Oh," Syaoran replied, nodding. Syaoran looked around at the trees. "What were you doing here?"

"I sleep here."

"Really?" Syaoran asked, looking around for a room, but not finding one. Fika laughed.

"I sleep in a low hammock in those trees farther in." Fika explained, pointing in the direction. Syaoran could barely make out a light blue hammock through the branches. "The doctor said this place was good for my baby since it has a high chance of gaining magical powers like mine."

Syaoran's attention is drawn to Fika's belly once more. Fika was so agile and mobile that he had quickly forgotten the signs of her pregnancy.

"All my life I have wanted children. Many of the wishes I granted were for mothers, wishing their child happiness or cure from an ailment for their child. Each time, I saw the look on their face and would think to myself, 'I want to have someone to give that look to.' Now, finally, after all these years, I can finally give that look to a child of my own. I'm hoping it is a girl and there is a high chance of it. My family has been mostly girls born. It's so hard to wait, though."

The two sat in silence for a while, trying to think of something to say. Syaoran was starting to drift to sleep when Fika spoke up.

"Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran looked at her.

"Yes?"

Fika did not look back at him. Syaoran could tell by her body language that something was on her mind that she was uncomfortable talking about. He patiently waited for her to continue. Fika took a deep breath.

"Earlier, in this grove, you told me Sakura did not chose to give her price. You said you made the choice for her." Fika stated, slowly.

Now it was Syaoran's turn to be uncomfortable.

"Yes, I did."

Fika gave another moment's pause then continued.

"Syaoran-kun, what I am going to say is difficult to explain, but please, listen. My sister, Yuuko, and I were given the power to grant wishes. In other words, we have the ability to solve other people's problems. We travel to all sorts of worlds, dimensions, times, just to solve their problems. However, we are not able to do this freely. We get this power from what we ask people to give up. The importance of this price to the giver is what determines how much power we have to grant the wish. Therefore, we must ask for something as important as the wish is to the person. Do you understand so far?"

Syaoran nodded, his mind focused on what she was explaining.

"However," Fika continued, "this means there is a catch. The giver must be given the choice to give this. The struggle of the choice within the person's heart gives us the required power and helps us determine how important the wish is to the one in need. Is the need so dire that you are willing to give up what you treasure most in your heart? Therefore, our power is not taken lightly, or for granted. It is a serious matter and one that we have to use in careful balance. Because of this, we cannot just take the price from the asker, it must be _given_." Fika pauses again.

Syaoran looks at her, slightly confused.

"We did give it to her. I told her to take Sakura's memories of me."

"No, Syaoran-kun. All you had the power to give was _your_ price. In other words, your relationship with your childhood friend. It had to be Sakura's choice on her price. There was no struggle in her heart because her heart was gone. Therefore, Fuko had no power to take her price. However, it was taken, and that is something that should not have been done."

Syaoran stared at Fika, a look of confusion contorting his features.

"What are you saying? Sakura should have gotten her memories of me?"

"No. Without the price from Sakura, you would not have been able to get Mokona. Each bearer that gives a price is able to enter Mokona. So, if Sakura's price had not been given, she would have stayed behind."

"She would have died!" Syaoran exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

Fika got slowly to her feet, her face remaining calm.

"Yes, she may have," she replied evenly.

Syaoran sent her a hard look.

"So, now what? Are you saying Sakura has to go back and stay with your sister? That I have to collect them and send them through Mokona to her? Is this the other part of the price that I paid? Has the price decided that we are getting too close as friends?"

"No, Syaoran. I am saying that Sakura now has to make her choice," Fika laid a calm hand on Syaoran's shoulder, trying somehow to calm him.

"What choice?" Syaoran asked, a slight hope coming through his tone.

"If she wishes, Sakura can go before my sister and offer another price in exchange for her memories of you. On the other hand, she can simply tell me that she accepts her price and you can continue normally. However, she must make her choice. Your wish cannot be completely granted until her choice is made."

"What do you mean? Why can't it?" Syaoran asked, his frustration rising again.

"Fuko used the struggle within your hearts to determine how many worlds you can visit through Mokona. We had hoped that the wishes of Fye, Kurogane and yourself would be enough to not only find all of Sakura's feathers, but also to return Kurogane to his own world. However, it wasn't enough."

"If it had been…" Syaoran's voice caught as he choked back a sob. Fika waited patiently for him to collect his thoughts. "If it had been… what would have happened?"

Fika paused, debating how to word her answer.

"If all the wishes had been granted without Sakura's debate of heart, then you would have returned to our house to return Mokona. Then, you would have received a special feather."

"Special feather?" Syaoran asked, curious.

Fika nodded.

"To take Sakura's price, Fuko took from all the feathers, small pieces of memory. Namely, any images of your face, presence, or words you spoke. With these fragments, she made a special feather. This feather would have been returned at the end of your quest. However, because of your price, Sakura would feel no attachment to those memories. They would simply be something of her past. She would know you were a acquaintance from her childhood. There would be nothing more."

Syaoran hung his head sadly.

"That's almost worse for her. Sakura holds her friends very close to her. The memories would not make sense to her." Syaoran looks down at the ground, away from Fika. "No, this is probably better for her."

"She has to choose though. There is only one more world you need to find."

"Eh?" Syaoran now looks at her. Fika smiles at him.

"Sakura has only one more feather, not including Fuko's of course. Then, your wish will be complete. Sakura can also offer something else in exchange. The battle in her heart need not be large, but there must be one. It is what Fuko will use to give Mokona power. I was supposed to tell her tonight, to bring her back to my sister and have her choose. But…" Fika paused, unsure of how to continue.

"But you didn't," Syaoran gently suggested. Fika nodded.

"When I saw her smiling in the grove today, listening to the trees and looking so happy… it reminded me of the look in every little girls' eyes that I helped when they realized what their mom had done for them. Sakura is such a sweet person. She cares for those around her and shares her love without holding back. Somehow, I could not bring myself to ask her to struggle."

"Sakura was much loved by her people." Syaoran began, smiling as he recalled this. "She could sense when someone was in pain or hurt. Sakura would do anything she could to help them, no matter who they were. She never asked for anything back, just the act of helping them was enough to make her happy."

Fika looked away from Syaoran, lost in thought.

"Sakura was able to do what I could not," she whispered to herself.

"Eh?" Syaoran asked, unable to hear what she said. Fika shook her head.

"It's not important." Fika said, turning to walk away. After a few steps she stopped. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Syaoran replied.

"Bring her here. I know it is late, but I must go somewhere. When I come back, I will have something for her."

Syaoran caught the sad tone in her voice, though he did not comment on it.

"I will," he said, hoping she would hear the sympathy in his voice.

Fika nodded and walked away, being hidden in the grove. Syaoran did not see her leave, nor was there any sign of magic being used, but he sensed that she was gone. Syaoran turned and walked out the door and back into the kitchen area, almost bumping into the girl he was asked to summon.

"P-Princess Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders to stop his forward motion.

Sakura looked as bewildered as he did.

"I heard someone calling me. It sounded like Fika-san. She was sad. Then, it stopped." Sakura explained.

Syaoran nodded.

"Fika-san had to go somewhere, Princess. She said she wanted to give you something when she came back. She wants us to wait for her in the trees. Shall we?" he asked, gesturing back to the grove.

"Sure!" Sakura said as she nodded, her face happy again. Syaoran gently took her hand in his as he led her back to the tree he just left. The couple sat at the base and watched the branches of the trees sway with the wind.

"Did we wake you from your sleep, Princess? I'm sorry." Syaoran said quietly. Sakura shook her head.

"It's alright." She lowered her voice slightly. "It was a sad dream anyways."

Syaoran looked worriedly at her.

"What was it?" he asked her gently.

Sakura smiled slightly.

"Actually, in the dream I am happy, but, watching it, I feel very sad. In the dream, I snuck out of the palace and went into the market. One of the booths was selling some lovely fruits, and I go over to get one. The lady says I can take however many I want because I am her princess. Then, all the townsfolk gather around and talk with me and it makes me very happy because they all love me so much, and because I care about them. Then, the guards find me, but I didn't want to go back yet, so I run away. I keep running and end up on top of a cliff."

Sakura paused, almost not wanting to continue.

"I know someone else should be there. I start talking to him, but no one talks back. There is nobody there. There is something I wanted to tell this person for a long time, but I never could. I had to tell him. I needed him to know how I felt, because he was going to be gone for a long time again, and I didn't want him to leave." A tear trailed down Sakura's cheek as she said this. As it almost fell from her chin, another started, then one on the other cheek. Soon, both cheeks became running rivers of tears. "I want to know who he is. I need to know who this person is so I can tell them. I need to, so I can tell him… that I love him."

Syaoran looked at Sakura, shock clearly all over his features. To hear those words from her lips, to know this was what she wanted to tell him then, it hurt him. It hurt to know her feelings, yet be able to do nothing. He wanted to hold her, tell her he was the one, and that he loved her too. That was the price he paid, and now he knew fully what it meant. It was more than Sakura not recognizing him when she first woke. It was her realizing and remembering, and yet not remembering as well. Was it really worth it?

Syaoran wrapped his arms lightly around Sakura's shoulders and cradled her head onto his shoulder. His hands caressed her hair as he whispered soothing words to her.

"I know, Hime. It's alright. I know he feels your pain. The person you love, he would not want to see you in tears. He would want to see you always happy. He wants to erase all your pain, but he can't. All he can do is try to make you happy so that he can see your smiling face. So, please, don't cry."

The tears slowed from Sakura's eyes. Though they did not stop, she managed a tiny smile that Syaoran felt in his heart. They sat like that for a long time before finally falling asleep.

Bright sun blinding his eye roused Syaoran from his dreamless sleep. First thing

* * *

he noticed is the princess sleeping deeply in his arms, her tears finally dried out. He smiled and gave her a light peck on the top of her sleeping head before lying her head gently against the tree, untangling his arms from around her. He watched her silently as she started to wake.

"Good morning, Syaoran-kun," she said, giving him a smile.

"Good morning, Princess," he responded, giving her a return smile as he hoped his blush has disappeared by now.

"Is Fika back yet? Did I miss her?" Sakura asked, looking around worriedly.

"It's alright, Sakura. I just got back." Fika said, coming from behind some trees farther in. Sakura sighed deeply.

"Thank goodness, Syaoran-kun said you wanted to see me, so I was worried when I fell asleep."

"I apologize, Sakura, Syaoran. I had not thought my trip would take so long. However," she added, bringing her left hand from behind her back, "it was very much successful."

Sakura and Syaoran were speechless as they stared at the feather in Fika's outstretched hand. It was bigger than the others were, but of the same color and with the same intricate design. Syaoran then turned his stare towards Fika's face, now knowing what feather this is.

"Fika-san…" Syaoran started.

"It's not what you think, Syaoran-kun." Fika said, her eyes not backing down from his look. She then turned to look Sakura square in the eyes. "Sakura-chan, this feather is my gift to you. Will you take it?"

Syaoran stood in shock, not sure what to do or say.

Sakura stared at the feather being handed to her.

"I don't want it," she found herself saying.

"What?!" Syaoran exclaimed, now turning to look at her.

"No. The one memory I want won't be there. I want to remember, but everything I remember is supposed to be happy, but they aren't! They make me sad. He is not in them. The one thing I want to remember and I can't, no matter how many feathers we find. I am tired of it. I don't want these sad memories anymore!" Sakura hid her face in her hands in shame of her jealous wish. She turned to try to run, but Fika's fast right hand caught her, holding tight to her arm. She pulled Sakura back against her into a one handed hug, careful to keep the feather as far away from Sakura as possible.

"It's alright now. From now on, everything will be alright." Fika pulled Sakura back out to arm length. "This feather is the reason your special someone is gone from your memories. Though we tried to remove him from your heart, your love for him was too deeply ingrained in those memories." Fika offered the feather to Sakura once more. "Here, I offer back what was wrongfully kept from you, Sakura-chan. Please, accept it and not be in fear of you memories anymore."

Sakura stared at the feather for a moment, processing the words spoken to her before nodding. The feather left Fika's hand and Sakura's body glowed with an aura as the feather slowly disappeared back within Sakura's heart. Syaoran stood ready nearby in case she should lose consciousness. However, her eyes only closed for a second before opening again filled with confusion.

"Nothing." She murmured, "There was nothing. I don't remember anything new." Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes once more. Fika's hands cupped each side of Sakura's face.

"It's alright, you were not supposed to. What is in that feather are only flashes, brief images and sounds. However, look back in your memories. Remember a memory where _he_ was supposed to be there but wasn't."

Sakura nodded then closed her eyes once more. In her mind, she brought back the memory of the marketplace. Again, the villagers who adored her surrounded her. This time though, a single person stood out through the crowd. Sakura was surprised to see Syaoran's face. Then the guards found her once more. She remains shocked as Syaoran grasps her hand and runs with her through the crowd. As time goes by, the watching Sakura began to relax and accept this. Somehow, deep in her heart she had known all along. It had seemed to fit, sure enough. However, to see it before her, playing out in its entirety made her feel so much at peace. Her mind returned to the memory to find herself trying to confess her feeling to Syaoran. Despite knowing what would happen, she started to encourage herself to say it to him. However, as before, the bell clangs and the memory Sakura returns home, not knowing the opportunity importance of the opportunity she has missed.

"It's you," Sakura murmured, opening her eyes and quickly meeting Syaoran's. Syaoran reacted slightly but quickly recovered, wondering what Sakura will do now. She surprised him by capturing his lips with hers in a brief, but passionate kiss. Syaoran's surprised, but hopeful eyes met hers to receive the most brilliant smile he had witnessed since that fateful day. It was Sakura's true smile, her smile for only him.

Both of them jumped as they heard Fika clear her throat.

"Well, I'm sure both of you have a lot of catching up to do. I should get started on breakfast since the other three will be awake soon. Mokona has enough power now to take you to the worlds left and return Kurogane to his. Take care!" Fika walked past the couple and closed the door behind her when she entered the kitchen. She held her belly within her hands as she moved to the right of the door, out of sight.

"Forgive me, little one. I had hoped that, some day, I could give you a younger brother or sister. However," Fika looked back at the couple in the grove, still staring at each other, "I've found that no longer matters. All my life, I granted wishes asking for something in return, and now, I have granted one asking for nothing, instead giving up something I held dear."

Fika pauses as Syaoran's voice drifts through the screen.

"So, um… where should we start, Princess?" he asked, his discomfort obvious in his voice. Sakura giggled.

"You can start, Syaoran, by dropping the politeness and calling me Sakura."

Fika noted the happiness in Sakura's voice and smiled. Her smile widens hearing the same happiness in Syaoran's voice now.

"Alright, Sakura."

Fika looked around the corner just in time to witness Syaoran lean over and gently capture Sakura's lips in a long, but tender kiss. Fika took a deep sigh.

"To see them so happy… it's enough for me to know I was right. I am happy knowing there is a sweet girl out there who does this all the time, putting her own wants and worries behind her. I am happy to have granted such an important wish for special person."

Fika smiled as she watched the two lovers.

"Mokona wants a kiss too!!"

Mokona's piercing announcement broke up the romantic scene and caused the two involved to turn a deep red.

Mokona bounced over to them.

"Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona wants to be kissed too! Will you kiss me?" Mokona asked as he jumped into Sakura's lap. Everyone witnessing broke into a highly contagious laughter. After appeasing Mokona, everyone went back inside to get ready for the journey with happy smile and content faces, all looking forward to his or her life ahead of them. Well, except Kurogane, of course, who would not be happy until he returned to his Tomoyo.

**The End**+++++

* * *

**Keetra**: Done! Wow, that was fun to write. I had to watch a couple episodes of TRC to think of how the new S+S would say stuff (no complaints. Any reason to watch the fluff). I am so used to writing CCS where Syaoran is sweet but distant. LOL. Not bad for early morning writing for me, though, it needed some heavy editing. No joke, I switched tenses within the same _sentence_! The sentence "Though they did not stop, she managed a tiny smile that Syaoran felt in his heart" used to read "Though they did not stop, she manages a tiny smile that Syaoran feels in his heart." While my ideas are good at one in the morning, my editing and spelling is definitely _not_. So, I spent two days editing and reviewing a story it took me two hours to write. .;; Please review! I love criticism as long as it is honest and not just being mean. It helps me in my journey to be a better fanfiction writer. Thanks a lot! Oh, and see if you can translate the title. It should not be too hard for ya'll. Tootles! 


End file.
